powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulldozer Org (Wild Force)
Bulldozer Org is (as it's name implies) a bulldozer-theme Org and is one of the main villains of the three-part Soul Bird story arc episode, he serves as the main villain of the episode "Soul Searching", the second episode of the Soul Bird story arc. Character History This bulldozer-like monster was first seen by Toxica and Jindrax as he chops down trees in a forest, he was enlarge and did battle with the Wild Force Rangers, the Rangers summon the Wild Zords and formed the Wild Force Megazord, it was unaffected by the Megazord's Fin Blade, and he gives a beating to the Megazord, they had the upper hand thanks to the Polar and Black Bear Wildzords and were about to use the Double Knuckle Bear Blaster attack, but the Red Lion Wildzord got sick, and the Org was easily able to finish it off, the Red Lion Wildzord tried to fight back, but he was quickly out match, Bulldozer Org was about to make the final strike on the Red Lion Wildzord until the other Wildzords came in to protect the Red Lion Wildzord, the Red Ranger then went on in the search for the Soul Bird, while the Zords were able to make a beat down on the monster, Bulldozer Org was still too tough, and to make matters worst, the Black and Polar Bear Wildzord's beam attacks have to effect on Bulldozer Org, but the Red Ranger found the Gorilla Wildzord and gave the Bulldozer Org a beating, they combined the Wildzords with the Gorilla Wildzord and formed the new Kongazord, Bulldozer Org was no match and was defeated by the Kongazord's Double Knuckle Final Strike. Personality Bulldozer Org is very cocky but not very bright. He takes pleasure of destroying trees and is loyal to Master Org. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' Bulldozer Org is one of the stronger Orgs in terms of strength, powerful enough to take down trees with ease, lift up huge trees with little to no effort, and throwing huge trees with great force. *'Durability:' The Bulldozer Org is shown to have thick skin that is more durable compare to the other Orgs, as he is unaffected by the Wild Force Megazord's Fin Blade and both the Polar Bear and Black Bear Wild Zords' beam attacks. *'Eye Laser Blast:' By focusing energy from his horns, The Bulldozer Org can fire a massive yellow colored laser blast from his eyes. Arsenal *'Dozer:' The Bulldozer Org's lower arms carrys a dozer-like part in front of him to lift up trees and to push his enemies far. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Bulldozer Org is voiced by Jason Faunt. Notes *The Bulldozer Org is the first Org to be fought by the Kongzord and is overall, the first Org to be fought by a new Megazord in Wild-Force as a whole. *The Bulldozer Org is the first Org to have four arms, he has two tread-like upper arms and two normal lower arms that holds the dozer in place. *He was voiced by Jason Faunt, who is best known for portraying both Wesley Collins and Alex in Power Rangers Time Force. See also Category:Wild Force Category:Orgs Category:Wild Force Monsters Category:Naturally Giant Monsters